TestWiki:Requests for permissions/Archive 1
User:Smtchahal (Status:Done) Smtchahal | Talk | | | *Requested Permissions: Administrator *Reason: For testing. I am already having fun as an administrator (and now, as a bureaucrat too) on www.thetestwiki.org and want to know if this one is more fun. : :) Dusti (talk) 08:34, 5 July 2013 (MST) User:Kudu (Status:Done) Kudu | Talk | | * Requested Permissions: Admin and/or crat * Reason: Nobody has ever seen me before on TestWiki. Kudu (talk) 19:54, 6 July 2013 (MST) : a few weeks ago by Dusti. Kudu (talk) 17:31, 21 July 2013 (UTC) User:MJ94 (Status: Done) MJ94 | Talk | | *Requested Permissions: Administrator, bureaucrat, OS *Reason: To test, especially OS vs RevDel. :Appears done per logs, but let me know if it's not. AndrewN talk 21:49, 7 July 2013 (MST) :: Oversighter removed. John (talk) 09:38, 9 July 2013 (MST) User:Pegasus (Status:Done) Pegasus | Talk | | *Requested Permissions: Anything will do *Reason: To roar in the wind :Roar away my friend! Admin give, if you want 'crat, feel free to request. [[User:Dusti|'Dusti']]*poke* 04:43, 16 July 2013 (UTC) User:WorldTraveller101 (Status:Done) WorldTraveller101 | Talk | | *Requested Permissions: Administrator, Bureaucrat, Rollback *Reason: I am already enjoying being an administrator and a bureaucrat on www.thetestwiki.org and would like more chances to use it. : . I'll see you in your adoption area :) [[User:Dusti|'Dusti']]*poke* 18:30, 17 July 2013 (UTC) User:Tanner (Status: Done) Tanner | Talk | | | | Notify user (Admin • Crat • Declined) *Requested Permissions: Crat *Reason: testing and such. :Given crat, Global sysop thus can be trusted, if not, no more global sysop for you. John (talk) 21:57, 18 July 2013 (UTC) ::One note though: the bureaucrat permission isn't for testing on this wiki since crats can't test anything that sysops can't. It's only for helping out with giving permissions. Kudu (talk) 22:11, 18 July 2013 (UTC) User:Hawkmist (Status:Done) Hawkmist | Talk | *Requested Permissions: Adminstrator *Reason: For testing and helping out! : . Kudu (talk) 02:33, 19 July 2013 (UTC) User:Pratyya Ghosh (Status:Done) Pratyya Ghosh | Talk | | *Requested Permissions: Administrator/Sysop and Bureaucrat *Reason: I'm a sheriff at The Test Wiki. But I wanna have rights here too. As I'm a sheriff at that wiki so I'm a bit experienced handling these hats. So I believe I can have admin and crat right.--'Pratyya' [[User_talk:Pratyya Ghosh|'(Hello!)']] 07:13, 19 July 2013 (UTC) :Admin - Crat isn't given automatically per the testing policy. [[User:Dusti|'Dusti']]*poke* 07:16, 19 July 2013 (UTC) User:Hawkmist (Status:Done) Hawkmist | Talk | | *Requested Permissions: 'Crat *Reason: To help more -- Hawkmist (talk) 04:05, 20 July 2013 (UTC) : [[User:Dusti|'Dusti']]*Let's talk!* 15:39, 20 July 2013 (UTC) User:Pratyya Ghosh (Status:Done) Pratyya Ghosh | Talk | | *Requested Permissions: Bureaucrat *Reason: I'm an admin for 24 hours of time and I know about this wiki. So I wanna be a crat here to help this wiki. Any question?--'Pratyya' [[User_talk:Pratyya Ghosh|'(Hello!)']] 06:40, 20 July 2013 (UTC) : [[User:Dusti|'Dusti']]*Let's talk!* 15:39, 20 July 2013 (UTC) User:WorldTraveller101 (Status:Done) WorldTraveller101 | Talk | | *Requested Permissions: Bureaucrat/Crat *Reason: I have been a sysop for >24 hours and I am a crat at thetestwiki.org : . Kudu (talk) 17:28, 21 July 2013 (UTC) User:Numbermaniac (Status:Done) Numbermaniac | Talk | | *Requested Permissions: admin *Reason: Been on Wikipedia for a while now; if I was ever to become an admin on that or another wiki, I would want to have a decent experience with the tools of adminship. I know I haven't made any edits here, I definitely will soon. :) Numbermaniac (talk) 06:49, 23 July 2013 (UTC) : .--'Pratyya' [[User_talk:Pratyya Ghosh|'(Hello!)']] 08:42, 23 July 2013 (UTC) User:Prabash.A (Status: Done) Prabash.A | Talk | | *Requested Permissions: Bureaucrat *Reason: I have been here for approximately 3 days, I am active and I recruit users to this wiki, I am a trusted admin on a WMF project here, a crat and admin here, and a reviewer and a rollbacker here. --Prabash.Akmeemana 16:36, 23 July 2013 (UTC) : . Kudu (talk) 17:26, 23 July 2013 (UTC) User:Southparkfan (Status:Done) Southparkfan | Talk | | *Requested Permissions: Adminstrator and Oversight (if possible) *Reason:To test. :-) Southparkfan (talk) 13:48, 24 July 2013 (UTC) : --Hawkmist (talk) 14:30, 24 July 2013 (UTC) User:Kolega2357 (Status:Done) Kolega2357 | Talk | | *Requested Permissions: Admin and Crat *Reason: Testing. --Kolega2357 (talk) 17:01, 25 July 2013 (UTC) : for Admin on 'Crat [[User:Dusti|'Dusti']]*Let's talk!* 17:28, 25 July 2013 (UTC) User:Southparkfan (Status:Done) Southparkfan | Talk | | *Requested Permissions: Bureaucrat *Reason: I'm longer than 24 hours sysop now, and I want to help with assigning permissions. ;-) Kind regards, Southparkfan (talk) 14:33, 28 July 2013 (UTC) [[User:Dusti|'Dusti']]*Let's talk!* 15:51, 28 July 2013 (UTC) Oops (Status: Done) : Southparkfan (talk) 19:25, 29 July 2013 (UTC) CoachWP6336 (Status: Done) : - By Dusti Southparkfan (talk) 22:30, 5 August 2013 (UTC) Zhuyifei1999 (Status: Done) --Hawkmist (talk) 05:42, 8 August 2013 (UTC) Arcane (Status: Done) --Hawkmist (talk) 03:20, 13 August 2013 (UTC) Kudpung (Status: Done) : John (talk) 14:14, 30 August 2013 (UTC) Yena (Status: Done) : by John. by 레비ReviDiscussSUL Info at 18:22, 31 August 2013 (UTC) DangSunM (Status: Done) : 레비ReviDiscussSUL Info 02:15, 4 September 2013 (UTC) DangSunM (Status: Done) and enjoy! :) Coach Fastball ( T • • G • ) 02:18, 12 September 2013 (UTC) }} TheTester (Status: Done) The administrator rights were added to my account, but i accidently removed them myself when doing a test. Can someone please put them back again. Thanks. TheTester (talk) 20:40, 19 September 2013 (UTC) : you silly little goose ;) Here are your tools back. Coach Fastball ( T • • G • ) 01:09, 20 September 2013 (UTC) CodeMonk (Status: Done) : 레비ReviDiscussSUL Info 16:40, 29 September 2013 (UTC) 콩가루 (Status:Done) : 레비ReviDiscuss 16:48, 29 September 2013 (UTC) Porchcorpter (Status: Done) : 레비ReviDiscuss 10:31, 2 October 2013 (UTC) Mihaylov (Status: Done) : 레비ReviDiscuss 13:34, 6 October 2013 (UTC) Daisy2002 (Status: Done) : 레비ReviDiscuss 13:50, 6 October 2013 (UTC) Joe G (Status: Done) : I've given admin to you. I could give you crat now as you are trusted and steward. But that doesn't follow the rules of this wiki. So you need to wait 24 hours for the crat. Ask after 24 hours then I'll be happy to grant you crat. --'Pratyya' [[User_talk:Pratyya Ghosh|'(Hello!)']] 07:05, 22 October 2013 (UTC) Sexy (Status: Not done) : because blocked. --레비ReviDiscuss 11:31, 24 October 2013 (UTC) ::And Globally Locked. --레비ReviDiscuss 16:30, 24 October 2013 (UTC) :Templating. --레비ReviDiscuss 03:49, 25 October 2013 (UTC) Kiko4564 (Status: Done) : --'Pratyya' [[User_talk:Pratyya Ghosh|'(Hello!)']] 10:58, 28 November 2013 (UTC) Byfsearg (Status: Done) : --레비ReviDiscuss 16:57, 9 December 2013 (UTC) Jianhui67 (Status: Done) : --레비ReviDiscuss 16:58, 9 December 2013 (UTC) Jianhui67 (Status: Done) : Joe G (talk) 20:11, 10 December 2013 (UTC) Byfsearg (Status: Done) : Jianhui67 (talk) 10:20, 13 December 2013 (UTC) Goldenburg111 (Status: Done) : John (talk) 22:12, 15 December 2013 (UTC) Goldenburg111 (Status: Done) : [[User:Jianhui67|'Jianhui67']] [[User talk:Jianhui67|'talk']] 05:55, 17 December 2013 (UTC) EuroCarGT (Status: Done) --Goldenburg111 (talk) 01:35, 18 December 2013 (UTC) Reception123 (Status: Sysop Done) :Hello, per wiki policy, I have to ask you to wait 24 hours after gaining sysop permissions before requesting Bureaucrat permissions. I have granted you administrator permissions right now and have made a note to grant you bureaucrat permissions tomorrow evening. Thank you! Joe G (talk) 00:09, 27 December 2013 (UTC) ::Thank you very much. Reception123 (talk) 14:56, 27 December 2013 (UTC) EuroCarGT (Status: Done) : [[User:Jianhui67|'Jianhui67']] [[User talk:Jianhui67|'talk']] 15:51, 27 December 2013 (UTC) Roozie (Status: Done) : Joe G (talk) 00:34, 7 January 2014 (UTC)